


Bright

by Sweetest_High



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetest_High/pseuds/Sweetest_High
Summary: Mark finds out that Donghyuck is the light of his life.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Bright

_It’s so bright._

Mark blinked his eyes awake. Turning, he saw the object of his disdain. The window curtains were wide open with the sun’s streams making their way into the room. Mark’s eye caught on his roommate who was blissfully still asleep. The boy’s head was turned away from the window saving him from the harsh light. He bathed in a golden glow that radiated from his honey skin. _He is even brighter than the sun._ Mark tried to wrest his gaze away but surrendered his will to sleep to keep on looking at the object of his admiration.

Slowly, he slid off of his bed and walked the short distance from his bed to Donghyuck’s. Not once did he look away from his angel. When the distance was crossed, Mark kneeled in front of the sleeping boy’s face. Carefully, and with a gaze and touch of love, he brushes his finger gently over Donghyuck’s face.

His cheek first. Warm plush, pink from deep sleep greeted his finger. Cupping his cheek, Mark’s thumb moved to brush under Donghyuck’s eye. Slightly grazing his eyelashes Mark yearned to see the warm brown eyes that he loved so much. _Not yet. Let him sleep some more._ Mark compromised by laying soft kisses on his eyelids. 

Moving on, his gaze slid down the smooth slope of Donghyuck’s nose and to the boy’s lips. So soft, pink, and plush, but not quite his. _Not yet._ Compromising again, Mark brushes his finger over the soft pink pillows. He couldn’t get enough. He’d never get enough of Donghyuck. 

“ _Hyung.”_

As soon as the whine was let out, Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open. Blurry with sleep he struggled to focus on the boy in front of him. Mark exhaled softly, Donghyuck makes him so breathless and chuckled.

“I’m sorry, pup. Did I wake you?” Brushing his hand through Donghyuck’s hair he tried to soothe the younger boy so he could slip back into slumber, and Mark could continue to admire him as he slept.

“No, I’d just rather you cuddled me instead.” Still half asleep and Donghyuck already managed to make his brattiness apparent. Pouting at his hyung, he reached out a hand and tugged on Mark’s shirt. A silent request. Once he coaxed Mark into sliding into bed with him he sighed softly. With Mark’s arms wrapped around him, one hand brushing through his hair, and the thumping of his heart right next to his ear, Donghyuck drifted back to sleep.

_It’s so bright._

Mark couldn’t care less about the sun beaming down his face now. He had the brightest thing in his life in his arms. _My sun._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting and would love feedback! I've written a bit before but this is the first time I've been satisfied with the result. Alas, there is always room for improvement, so all criticism and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
